Silent Night
by Weissangel24
Summary: Duo's got the holiday blues. Can Quatre cheer him up? (one-shot)


Silent Night  
Weissangel24  
12/16/03  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own GW or any of its characters ::writes on  
Christmas list 'I want to own Gundam Wing':: and I don't own 'Silent Night'. ::scratches head:: Uh. . . actually, I don't know who owns it, but  
its not me. X-x  
  
Warnings: . . . Uh. . . no warnings. Friends only. . .No violence. . .  
little language. . .(OI, doesn't sound like me at all. . .)  
  
I'm the self nominated Queen of Sap  
(But you guy's already knew that)  
:P  
  
Author's Note: Okies, this is my first song fic. It's also my first  
holiday related fic. . . so I dunno how it's gonna turn out. I was watching the children's Christmas pageant at church this past Sunday, and this just kinda popped inta my head. (You can tell how much I was paying  
attention to it X-x;;;;.). I'm intending it to be a ficlet, with no  
chapters. . . but we'll see.  
  
In other news, I am working on my two fics, "Burnout" and "Family Ties" and  
will be updating as soon as I finish typing them out (They are written,  
just not typed) ::hides from angry mob of waiting readers:: I'M SORRY! GOMEN NE! GOMEN NE! My computer time has been cut down to 1 maybe 2 days  
out of the week, for only a couple of hours. ::sobs "I want my own  
computer. . ."-adds to Christmas list:: I got a second job which will probably end up killing me ::drops dead from exhaustion:: and I'm moving to my new Apartment ::fanfare plays and the crowd cheers:: On a happier note, I'm visiting my parents for Christmas, and if Boo (One of my brothers who is coming home from boot camp for two weeks ::fanfare plays again) doesn't  
hog the 'puter, I should be able to get ::crosses fingers:: two, maybe  
three chapters out- I hope. . .  
  
Anyways, read and enjoy. As always, Comments and Criticisms are welcomed,  
but don't be unpleasant about them.  
^-^  
Arigato!  
Weissangel24  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Duo frowned slightly as he listened to the mundane conversations that were being carried on around him. He found that his gloomy mood was balancing on the thin line of sadness and depression. . . and no one seemed to notice. 'No. . .' he amended, catching the twin azure eyes that watched him with concern, even as their blonde owner talked with Trowa. 'Quatre notices. He notices everything. . . Damn Empathy.'  
  
With a sigh, he pulled himself from the couch he had flopped on and meandered out of the living room and up the stairs towards his own room. Behind him, the braided boy could faintly hear Quatre excusing himself from his conversation. "Three. . . two. . . one." Duo counted down under his breath, turning around, just as Quatre called out his name, beckoning him to wait.  
  
The blonde was only four steps away, looking up at him, "Duo. . ." he began.  
  
"Save it, Quat." Duo interrupted, his tone cold and sharp. "I'm really not in the mood to pour out my heart, to you or anyone else."  
  
"I know." The smaller boy nodded, looking down at his feet, "But I. . ." He sighed softly, glancing back up at his friend. "I want to help, Duo. You haven't been yourself, lately . . . and I'm worried about you."  
  
Duo scoffed, "You wouldn't have even noticed if it hadn't been for your freakin' empathy. It's not like you really care. You're just trying to play the good leader. Making sure that your troops are in order." The braided boy swallowed hard, as the other boy winced under his accusations. He knew that his words hurt the blonde, and he knew that they weren't completely true; but he just couldn't seem to halt his tongue, so the words lashed out. Painfully. "So why don't you just leave me the hell alone, and go coddle the others?" And with that, he spun on his heel, and raced the rest of the way up the stairs, leaving Quatre standing there stunned, wondering why his best friend had suddenly blown up at him like that.  
  
"Quatre?" a mellow voice called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
The blonde didn't reply, but rather, clenched his hand at his chest. His body trembled slightly, and his eyes were downcast, fixed at nothing in particular.  
  
Trowa frowned, and quietly, climbed the stairs to meet the smaller boy. "Quatre?" He called again, gently placing his hand on the blonde's thin shoulder. He turned the teenager to face him and lifted the boy's chin, so that he might see those azure eyes. The banged boy frowned slightly at the pain he saw in the reflecting pools of his friends soul. "Quatre, Are you alright?"  
  
The smaller boy swallowed stiffly, before nodding slowly. "D-Duo. . ." Quatre whimpered, "something is really bothering him. . . but he won't let me help. . ."  
  
"Sometimes, the best help is to be left alone to sort it out for ourselves." Trowa pointed out, rubbing the boy's arms soothingly.  
  
The blonde nodded again, "I know that, Trowa! And I tried to give him space and time, but he's only gotten worse! I figured that if he didn't come to me, that he'd want to figure it out for himself, so I left him alone! And now, he's borderline depressed!"  
  
"It happens every year at this time." Hiiro said exiting the living room. "Don't worry about it. Duo'll be fine."  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
Cerulean eyes locked with azure as the Japanese pilot answered. "It's Christmas Eve."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The Amethyst gaze studied the busy street below. There were holiday shoppers trying to balance their many packages and children scampering around, insisting on bringing down said packages. There were friends having a snowball fight, and lovers kissing under the street lamp.  
  
No one knew that a melancholy presence watched from the rooftop of the old church. Watched and yearned.  
  
Every year it was the same thing. He found himself alone and depressed. He could be in the middle of the Preventer's Christmas Party and still be alone.  
  
Always alone.  
  
Duo pushed some of his chestnut hair behind his ear. The wind seemed intent on pulling it out of it's braid. Suddenly, a dark clad figure caught his eye.  
  
It was a nun.  
  
The children circled around her, giving her hugs and wishing her the best of the holidays.  
  
Duo, had tears in his eyes. 'How long has it been?' he pondered, as he recalled memories of Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. Memories of growing up in the church. Of being surrounded by other orphans. 'Ten years?'  
  
She ushered them into the church, scolding a few that wouldn't cease fooling around.  
  
Duo followed, hiding in the shadowed rafters of the ceiling.  
  
The children were putting on costumes. Some were as shepherds, others like kings. Other nuns were helping the smaller kids into the lambs' costumes. One girl got her angel wing stuck in her halo as she was trying to put it on. She was crying as another angel tried to pull it free.  
  
'I know this. . .' Duo's eyes widened.  
  
The nun clapped her hands as a priest sat down at the old piano. "Okay, children." She addressed, "Your parents will be here shortly. Please do your best." The nun smiled warmly and lovingly as the children promised that they would.  
  
'This is just like what we used to do. . .'  
  
With in half an hour, the sanctuary had filled, and the low rumble of dozens of conversations droned on until the piano began to play. One by one, the children filed into the room, each holding a lit candle. They were singing. /Silent Night, Holy Night All is calm, all is bright/  
  
'This is what Sister Helen had us do every Christmas!'  
  
The children reenacted the story of the first Christmas. The story of the virgin mother, who traveled from afar, with her new husband to Bethlehem for a huge census. About how, when it was time for her to give birth, there was no room at the inns. They had no where to go, but a kind innkeeper offered them shelter in his stable. How she gave birth, and lay him in a manger amongst the lowing cows and donkeys that fed from it.  
  
/Round yon virgin mother and child Holy infant, so tender mild, Sleep in Heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace. /  
  
About how all of Heaven rejoiced in the birth. And how poor shepherds were the first to bring tidings and humble praise to that holy child.  
  
/Silent night, holy night,  
  
Shepherds quake at the sight;  
  
Glories stream from heaven afar,  
  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
  
Christ the Savior is born,  
  
Christ the Savior is born!/  
  
How the rich, wise, kings traveled from foreign lands to see this savior, bringing expensive gifts.  
  
/Silent night, holy night  
  
Wondrous star, lend thy light;  
  
With the angels let us sing,  
  
Alleluia to our King;  
  
Christ the Savior is born,  
  
Christ the Savior is born!/  
  
'She used to tell me this story all the time. . . it was her favorite.'  
  
All to soon, it was over. The children gave their bows and their parents clapped their praise on a job well done. Duo watched them file out, and he was alone again.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"You can come down now." A bright voice called up to him, filled with warmth and caring.  
  
He looked down startled. There in the middle of the pews stood a blonde haired boy, smiling up at him. His azure eyes sparkling. Duo shook his head in confusion as he swung down, and landed in front of him, "Quatre? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"I came to apologize." Quatre smiled sadly, "I didn't realize what time of year it was. I had forgotten that Christmas was an important time for you."  
  
"Quat. . ." Duo offered a small smile of his own, "I'm sorry too, 'bout what I said. . . it wasn't true." The braided boy shrugged, "I dunno. . . every Christmas, I get all down cause I was missing the only people who had ever really treated me like family. . . and I was mad at myself because I couldn't remember . . . I couldn't remember why this was Sister Helen's favorite time of the year. . ."  
  
"Was?" the blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Duo nodded, but didn't elaborate.  
  
Quatre smiled warmly, "Duo, that story. . . I've never heard it before. It was lovely. . . and the children absolutely loved doing it. Their happiness is just radiating from this place."  
  
"When I lived at the church, Sister Helen had us act out that story every year. She'd get misty eyed by the time it was over. . . I can't believe I had forgotten. . ." He sighed, "Honestly, even though, I didn't believe as she did, this story is one of my favorites too. I liked the idea of a homeless nobody being treated like a sovereign. . . and one that was supposed to save the whole world. . . it gave us hope. . . that we could become better too. . . that not all people are dirt bags. . . That I could be someone she'd be proud of. . ." His voice drifted off, as did his thoughts of the only person who ever acted like a real parent.  
  
"Duo. . ." Quatre said, taking his arm and pulling slightly, "Common, I have a surprise for you. . ."  
  
"A surprise? What do you mean?" Duo questioned, as the blonde dragged him towards the piano. There, seated on the bench was the nun. She turned and smiled kindly. "Quat. . .?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Duo, this is Sister Annette." Quatre introduced, "She was Sister Helen's younger sister."  
  
"What!?" The braided boy gasped.  
  
"We grew up together. Helen used to always write me about a troublesome orphan she was looking after." The nun said fondly, a light giggle in her voice, "She told me about how he wouldn't let her cut his hair or how the only god he believed in was the God of Death. Helen always complained that she didn't know quite what do to with that boy. . ." She reached out and gently took Duo's braid in her hand. "She was so afraid that you'd die in the war. . ." She whispered. "I know that she'd be most happy to know that you are alright, and have turned into a handsome young man. . ." She let go of the braid and gathered the stunned pilot into a loving embrace, "She would be so proud of you too, Duo."  
  
"Th-thank you. . ." Duo whispered, tears filling his eyes.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Quatre, quietly excused himself so that they may talk in private. Outside, he met Hiiro and Trowa. "Let's leave them alone for a while." He suggested. The other two pilots nodded and in silence, the walked off into the night.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
The end.  
  
Author's notes. I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas, Everyone!!!  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


End file.
